Pagination of complex information is not a new concept. Word processors and report generators are just two examples where complex information is formatted to display or print over multiple pages. In existing embodiments, the formatting and display of information elements are managed by the same entity. Technologies such as JavaBeans and ActiveX facilitate the containment and arrangement of arbitrary content, but typically a container must define the containment area and implement the arrangement strategy. Complex containers that deal with multi-page presentation are possible, but may need to be extended or re-implemented to deal with new forms of content.